


Is That a Challenge?

by nerdyydragon



Series: Kingsman Tumblr Ficlets [42]
Category: Kingsman (2014), Kingsman (2015), Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Eggsy is a Good Bro, Eggsy just wants people to learn things and succeed, F/M, Gen, Mentions of past abuse, badass driving skills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8587576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyydragon/pseuds/nerdyydragon
Summary: The entire time they've known each other, they had engaged in friendly (and sometimes not-so-friendly) competition. Eggsy, knowing her as well as he did, knows exactly how to get Roxy to try something knew.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer*

Eggsy’s love of going as fast as he possibly could developed about the same time he got into parkour (he had quit gymnastics after Dean fractured his collarbone and two bones in his arm and hand, and thus didn’t have the strength in them after healing without physiotherapy). The thought of going so fast that he could fly had only been spurred by his instinct to get as far away as possible, and parkour had allowed him to couple the rush of flight with the adrenaline of trying to find safety.

His solution? Cars. Fast ones. He knew a couple of boys from school who had enough that their parents had a car they could take for a spin on weekends - if they had finished everything they had to do and promised not to cause trouble - so the lot of them would head a bit out of town and shotgun or do doughnuts in abandoned or empty parking lots. It seemed the faster they went the more he loved it, and he got good at it, too. Good enough to get get away with driving without a license until he was old enough to get one, and had the time and enough money to get through the legal processes. Good enough to outrun coppers and then hide the car in the natural flow of traffic without getting arrested. Good enough that he could drive backwards through London streets during rush hour.

Kingsman had only perfected this skill - honed it until it was as sharp as the poisoned knives in the soles of his shoes. He gave driving lessons to new agents (they would complain that they already knew how to drive - he didn’t care. His argument was that being very good at all sorts of thing was better than being mediocre or simple “knowing how,” especially in their line of work). He drove getaway vehicles if the mission called for it. When he wasn’t off around the globe on a mission, in his office doing paperwork (he felt like he had a lot to prove, getting it in on time, both to Arthur - the man’s return still a sore subject even if they were working through it - and the other agents, as well as to himself) or taking on his younger sister for a few nights a month, he was in the garage under the hood of nearly anything he could get his hands on. He took each one down to the track and put it through its paces, bringing them back and tuning whatever he could hear was wrong just from the purr of the engine. He knew more about the cars the agents operated than the agents themselves. He probably knew more about the cars the agency used than the people actually paid to work on them.

He could throw a car so beautifully around corners that you thought he would crash yet never doubted for a minute that he would make it, and were marked correct when all that was left of his ever being there was - if he accelerated hard enough - a tire burn and the lingering smell of burnt rubber on asphalt. The words most often used to describe his driving were “reckless poetry in motion.” And it was; he had taken driving and transformed it into an art.

When Eggsy discovered that Roxy knew how to drive but not well enough to use it as a tool on a solo mission, he took it upon himself to teach her how to do it properly. He let her pick a car from the extensive garage and then had her stand back as he demonstrated how to properly do something, first from the mezzanine in the closed-circuit practice compound and then from the passenger’s seat, before finally walking her through the motions of how to do it herself.

“Eggsy, I don’t think I’m cut out for this type of thing.” She would say, and he would roll his eyes and scoff. He had nothing less than absolute faith in all of his friend’s abilities.

“Course you are, Rox. You got over your fear of heights and can fly just about anything now, can’t you?” She would bite her lip and nod, even though they’ve had the same conversation over a hundred times. “Then you can do this. I believe in you.” And then she would.

The first time they had attempted something more daring than simply driving backwards through an obstacle course, however, the female agent shut down.

“I can’t do it, Eggsy. This is my limit of driving talent.” He took the tips of her fingers and squeezed gently, trying to show her that he believed she was wrong, and that he wouldn’t let her quit at something he knew she could do.

“Why don’t you think you can do it?” Eggsy asked softly. The girl sighed.

“Because - because you’re so good at it and frankly it’s more than a little bit intimidating.” Eggsy chuckled at Roxy’s idiotic reasoning, though he didn’t quite dismiss it; he wanted the backwards logic behind it first.

“You. You’re intimidated - by me?” She nodded. “Tell you what, Rox. You do this course, just once, as best you can, and I’ll let you teach me how to ride a horse. Sound fair?” They both knew Eggsy hated riding with a passion - he loved going fast and he knew that horses could, but his problem lay with the fact that they had a mind of their own and he would never have complete control. Growing up in the city, he figured he had no business on the back of anything that could think for itself and outweighed him over ten times in stone. A sound argument, though not dissimilar to Roxy’s against stunt driving.

“Alright, Eggsy.” She got behind the wheel and Eggsy slid into the passenger seat, watching intently as she took a deep breath and readjusting her grip on the wheel before starting the car and putting it in gear. “My parents have a gelding with your name on it.”

Needless to say, Roxy completed the course with near flawless precision.


End file.
